


Perfection

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay finally finds the Kathryn of his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted August 2007

This isn’t real, it cannot last. I let myself be drawn into you, consumed by you, loved by you. You smile at me and my soul opens as never to anyone before; you touch me and I lose all control, never wanting to let go or go back to anything else.

You are all I have ever wanted, a waking dream that I never want to end: the way you _just_ fill my arms; the way your body molds to mine; the way you shiver with my kiss.

Everything you do fulfills my deepest fantasies, from the way you smile when I arrive to your overwhelming release when we make love. You always know the perfect way to cheer me or the exquisite touch to throw me into the heights of ecstasy.

Here there are no questions, you make no demands; you trust our destinies to my decisions. I marvel at how at peace you are when freed from all the responsibilities of the constant demands of your life, how relaxed and pliant and blissful you are – you are the woman I have always known to exist beneath the strict structure of rigid protocol.

I know this is wrong. You tell me otherwise, shushing me, teasing and soothing me with your warm breath and even hotter touch. But it is I who must be held accountable and take responsibility for my actions; you are pure and blameless.

Yet even as I lie here, admitting my transgressions, I plan for our next time – wondering how you can be more delectable, how we can reach new heights of fulfillment. For you are the Kathryn I’ve always wanted, the Kathryn I dream of night and day, the Kathryn who is always ready for me.

You are my creation, my own – my holographic Kathryn.

  
~ the end ~

 


End file.
